Barbara Gordon
Barbara Gordon, aka Oracle, is a character appearing in Beware The Batman. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Biography According to the creators, "She is a very tech savvy teenager, and admires both Batman and his sidekick, Katana, for their bravery". She is also a great admirer of her father and often asks to help with his cases. Her hope is that if she helps to break a big case, her father may arrange a meeting for her with Batman. In the episode Allies, she was kidnapped as leverage for her dad, Jim Gordon to release Tobias Whale but was rescued by Batman and his new partner Katana, she also got her chance to meet Batman and peppered him with questions about his suit and equipment and was amazed by Katana claiming she could could be like her one day. Appearance Barbara Gordon has dark red hair and black eyes, she wears a dark brownish grey sleeveless top with black pants, black flat pump shoes and a pair of glasses. Later on in the series she wore a grey jacket, with a black t-shirt, red tartan skirt with dark grey stockings and black boots. In the final episode: Alone, she is given a Mask similar to Katana's. Personality Barbara is a big Batman fan. She wants to fight crime like him. She can be sassy at times. She is also a computer genius and can hack into anything she sets her mind to, such as (on one occasion) the batcomputer. She became known as Oracle. She is loyal to her friends and heroes. She once risked her date and herself to help save Batman and Katana from Killer Croc. Because she is the daughter of James Gordon, she always looks up cases as a way to help Batman, mostly Katana. She is tired of her father's overprotectiveness and has few to no problems in arguing to prove her point. Barbara is also caring. She respects and admires the mutants as shown with her awe of Man-Bat and Metamorpho. Trivia *This series marks the third time that Tara Strong has portrayed Barbara Gordon/Batgirl. (The first being the 4th season of the Animated Series and the second being the DC Nation shorts Super Best Friends Forever) **Although this is the first time she's voiced Barbara as Oracle. *In this series, she becomes Oracle. Not Batgirl. *In the comics, Barbara took on the identity of Oracle after The Joker shot her through the spine. This happened in the comic Batman: The Killing Joke. *In episode 14: Darkness she told her father that she hacked into the GCPD database at the age of twelve. Quotes *"Batman is so COOL! And he works with a girl! I could totally be like her one day!" *Barbara: "When can I get a grapnel?" Jim Gordon: "When you're old enough." Barbara: "When will that be?" Jim Gordon: "NEVER." *"Classic bad guy mistake; Trusting other bad guys." Appearances # Secrets # Broken # Allies # Darkness # Reckoning # Animal # Doppleganger # Choices # Alone Gallery BTB - Barbara Gordon.png Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 5.15.07 PM.png|Breakfast time of Gordon's family. Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 5.15.11 PM.png|Breakfast with Daddy Screen_Shot_2013-11-24_at_12.10.52_AM.png|Let her go, Dumpler! Screen_Shot_2013-11-24_at_12.11.27_AM.png|Let go of me! Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.36.14 PM.png|Barbara is reading. Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.36.18 PM.png|Barbara was kidnapped by Phosphorus Rex. Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.47.56 PM.png|Barbara is saved by Batman Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.49.20 PM.png|Thank you Batman for what he did. Beware-the-Batman-Gordons.png|I'm going to be the worst father of the year for letting you do this! btb_choices07.jpg|Barbara practices her combat moves Beware-the-Batman-Choices-2.png|Barbara on a date. Beware-the-Batman-Outsiders.png|Barbara Gordon/Oracle, as a member of Outsiders Harvey Dent BTB 6.png Harvey Dent BTB 5.png Media File:Killer Croc hunts Oracle -Beware the Batman Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Non super-powered Category:Bat Family Category:Outsiders Category:Characters with the Different Roles Category:Half-faced Category:Good Guys Category:What is your probmblem